


Dreams

by weirdy_w0nd3r



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No angst at all this time yay, Oneshot, also din being a disaster gay, blame meg, soft soft soft, this is just really quick adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdy_w0nd3r/pseuds/weirdy_w0nd3r
Summary: He doesn’t.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Peri Pershing, The mandalorian/doctor Pershing
Kudos: 27





	Dreams

Ever so gently he caresses the curve of the jawline, letting his nails dip into the creases. Din watches him carefully, adrenaline racing. He wouldn’t- still he’s ready to snap and grab his wrists. He wouldn’t and still here Din is ready to strike. 

The way Pershing _watches_ him just isn’t fair. He looks as if Din is made of shining gold and somehow still fragile. Just the barest shine of dirt smudged silver glints in his eyes as they skit across his mask. As if he doesn’t care what Din could be seeing from behind it. Din wishes so deeply that he could feel the fingers now framing his face. The curves of palms dipping into the concave of his helmet, hovering just over where his jawline should be. It would be so easy for him to just lift. But he doesn’t. Doesn’t even look as though he’d considered it a possibility. 

Whether that’s because he’s afraid of the consequences or the thought had truly never crossed his mind Din isn’t sure. 

All at once he pulls himself away, Din’s hands jolt to catch his wrists but meet halfway as Pershing takes a half step back. “Sorry I didn’t think to ask if that would be rude-“ 

“You’re fine.” 

Pershing hesitates, “Are you, are you sure?” 

“Yes.” _The last time I was this sure Omera had done the same thing._

“It’s just,” one hand guides back up to caress the metal, higher this time, “it’s gorgeous. I can’t explain it... but it’s captivating.” 

Din definitely doesn’t sigh behind the mask, not because he knows that Pershing won’t hear it, or because if he didn’t he may have sobbed. He doesn’t. It’s not because he’s not sure what to _say_ to that, because no one had ever treated the helmet like a part of him let alone a good one. He doesn’t. 

“And...” And apparently Pershing isn’t done revering. “And it’s what I see saving me in my dreams.” 

What would a normal person even say to that? Din isn’t a normal person. 


End file.
